A Parent's Guidance
by The Darkness Run-Away
Summary: Most Samurai either have no past to share or one so horrible they just simply can't. But what happens when Katsushiro tells his tale, revealing that one of the Samurai may actually be his father? And the bigger question is, which Samurai is it? WARNINGS: Extremely AU, possible slash later on, and no current pairings.
1. Story Time

**Author's Note: I truly have little to no idea how I even **_**thought**_** about writing this. At one in the morning I was just simply making macaroni, and BAM- a wild idea appears!**

**Summary: Most Samurai either have no past to share or one so horrible they just simply can't. But what happens when Katsushiro tells his tale, revealing that one of the Samurai may actually be his father? And the bigger question is, which Samurai is it?**

**WARNINGS: **_**Extremely**_** AU, OOC-ness and possible slash.**

* * *

"Katsu, where were you born?"

The question came as a surprise for all the samurai- why would Komachi want to know where the youngest Samurai was raised?

Katsushiro smiled lightly, "Now let's see, I was born and raised in a small coastal town called Kaikou* Village."

The girl's eyes dazzled in wonder as she stared at the samurai, "Tell me more!"

"Only if you promise to go to bed afterwards, deal?"

"Deal!"

The other samurai listened as Katsushiro told stories about his past, watching Komachi's brown eyes glitter in amusement as she asked a million questions.

"Did you have any siblings? What were your parents like, and did your papa teach you anything about being a samurai?"

Katsu did his best to keep up with the little girl's questions, "I'm an only child, but I always wondered what it would be like to have a younger sibling. I was raised by my mother, Asagi**, because my father . . ."

"Because your father what?" she giggled in excitement. Katsu ruffled the child's hair before speaking in a calm manner.

"Now, I can't tell you my whole life story tonight, so go to sleep."

The girl pouted, but quickly hopped under the blankets and fell asleep.

"So Katsu," Shichiroji inquired with a smile, "Aren't you going to finish your story for us?"

The young samurai looked up, surprised to see all eyes (even Kyuuzo's) staring straight at him, impatiently waiting. With an audible sigh, Katsushiro finished his sentence.

"My father doesn't even know I exist."

* * *

**BOMBSHELL! Yes, I'm just that dramatically awesome when it comes to cliffhangers.**

**I don't see why so many people hate Katsushiro, but he is my favorite characters! Anyway, I expect to update REALLY soon, as in today or tomorrow.**

**Well, happy almost holidays, I guess!**

_***It means 'seaport' in Japanese**_

_****A shade of green, also the name of Katsushiro's mother.**_


	2. A New Discovery

**Author's Note: First of all, PLEASE don't kill me for writing this! I know it's been a while since the last update, but I was kind of preoccupied with a whole bunch of stupid stuff. But isn't it better for me to have updated late then to never updated at all?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't and probably never will own Samurai 7 (BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T DREAM!)**

**Now, where were we?**

* * *

"My father doesn't even know I exist."

The words hung in the air like black smoke- no one really knew how to respond to that.

So instead, they just changed the subject.

"So Katsushiro, care to tell us what your mother was like?" Kambei asked in his usual monotone-tinted voice.

An invisible spark went off in Katsu's head as he turned towards his unofficial sensei, "Oh, she was really kind to everyone, in a sort of motherly and protective way. Most people didn't like the fact that she was a female and worked, but she still treated all of her customers kindly."

"Customers?"

"She owned a small spice shop and would rent out some extra rooms in our house."

"Hmm, I see"

Katsushiro continued to answer questions about his childhood, describing how his mother always made sure to rent samurai the biggest rooms available and how they were all honorable men and women.

Eventually, everyone began tuning out of the conversation until even Katsushiro was fast asleep.

Well, almost everyone.

After making sure the others wouldn't wake up, two of the samurai snuck onto the porch.

"So," Shichiroji asked as he looked over to his friend. "What do you think?"

"I'm surprised, that's for sure. I never suspected that Asagi would find another husband after the war."

"Well . . ."

Kambei looked at the blonde, "What is it?"

"Maybe she didn't find some one else."

* * *

**Ah, and the story shall be continued! I didn't plan on continuing this, but something kept nagging at my brain to write this chapter, even if it was sadly short.**

**Next chapter will focus on Kambei and Asagi's past, then Katsushiro's past. I'll update whenever my brain decides to work its weird ways, so have fun!**


	3. A WILD AUTHOR'S NOTE HAS APPEARED!

Me: THIS IS NOT A THING SAYING I'M GOING ON HIATUS (i hate when good authors do that ._.|| . . .)

Kuri: To sum up why Darkness been **'dead'** for the past 'who-knows-how-long', is because she got grounded-

Me: **BUT NO WORRIES, BECAUSE TODAY I'M GETTING MY LAPTOP BACK** _*currently on mom's computer*._ I don't feel comfortable writing stories on my mom's computer, so yeah! Otherwise I would have updated a LOT by now (Hahaha, oopps?).

Hotaru: This week she only has one more full school day tomorrow, half-days on wendsday and thursday, and** NO SCHOOL FRIDAY ****_(woot-woot!)_**so she can probably get one or two stories updated by the end of the work week.

Me: If you have any questions, concerns **or suggestions for which stories i should update**, MESSAGE ME~! ;33

_**-D.R. / T.H.**_


End file.
